Detras de cada historia hay una enseñanza
by Kunoichi-M01
Summary: Choji ya es padre y abuelo, y sus nietos, estudiantes de la academi ninja, lo visitan para escuchar una de sus historias, en la cual hace reflejar el verdadero significado de ser ninja.


**Detrás de cada historia hay una enseñanza**

Han pasado muchos años, tanto así, que todos esos adolescentes encargados de proteger a su aldea, ya pasaron esa etapa y están empezando otra. Todos alcanzaron su más grande sueño hasta ser padres e incluso abuelos.

Hoy en casa de Choji Akimichi, quien en su adolescencia era parte del equipo 10 junto a Shikamaru Nara e Ino Yamanaka, ahora padre de 3 jóvenes y abuelo de 2 chicos estudiantes de la academia ninja.

En el humilde hogar de este cariñoso personaje, están de visita sus 2 nietos, a quienes les gusta escuchar historias contadas por su abuelo.

Choji invita a sus nietos a sentarse a la orilla de la silla donde él está cómodamente recostado, preparándose para contar unas de sus grandes historias, las cuales siempre buscan dejar una moraleja, para que estos pequeños niños, futuros protectores de Konoha tenga en cuenta lo que vale en realidad.

Con voz pausada y relajada Choji empieza…

Hace tiempo atrás, una parejita de adolescentes…- fue interrumpido por uno de sus nietos:

-¡Ay! Abuelo, ¿nos vas a contar una historia de amor?- dice Kazú, (nieto mayor, varón) con voz frustrada.

- No le hagas caso, abuelo, continua- dijo Kumiko (nieta menor hembra) muy emocionada.

- Disfrutaban de estar uno junto al otro- continuó- pues cuando estaban juntos en la academia nunca se imaginaron que algo así les sucediera, por lo menos no entre ellos – Choji soltó una medio sonrisa en su gran rostro- ya que ambos se la pasaban peleando y discriminándose uno al otro. Pero según Asuma Sensei: eran todos esos defectos los que les llamaba la atención uno del otro.

Ella decía que él era un perezoso, bueno para nada y que todo, aunque fuese bueno, le parecía aburrido. Y él decía que ella era una chica malcriada, gritona y muy problemática.

Pero todas esas opiniones cambiaron y ellos empezaron a llevar una relación más allá de una simple amistad, sin embargo, el tiempo pasó y todo cambió.

Ambos muchachos, empezaron a tener diferencias, nuevos ideales, metas y proyectos para su vida, cambiaron su forma de ser y actuar, las cuales les disgustaban y los llevaban a pequeñas discusiones a las que nunca conseguían solución y los llevó a la separación.

Espera un momento abuelo…- dijo Kazú- y ¿dónde está la parte interesante en ésta historia?

¡Calla!, y deja que el abuelo termine- dijo Kumiko, con interés en lo que contaba su abuelo.

Continuo…- dijo Choji sonriendo a sus pequeños chicos- Pasó el tiempo, y ya se habían convertido en Chunin. Cada uno había seguido caminos diferentes, pero mis amigos volvieron a encontrarse.

No me digas…. Que esos chicos son…- Choji asintió con la cabeza al descubrimiento de su pequeña Kumiko.

Ellos tenían un lazo de fuertes sentimientos que los unía, además Asuma Sensei siempre dijo que ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos.- _¿Pero qué pasó con todo aquello? Los sentimientos y ese fuerte lazo que los unía ¿dónde quedó? _ Pensó Choji con la mirada perdida en el fuego de la fogata encendida a un lado de él, en la chimenea.

Abuelo… ¿qué pasa?

Solo pensaba…

Continua. Se está poniendo buena…- dijo Kazú ansioso

Ambos volvieron a encontrarse pero ya no eran los mismos…

¿Por qué?- preguntó Kumiko

El tiempo pasa y tendemos a cambiar y así les pasó a ellos-Contestó Choji y luego continuó-Shikamaru estaba muy interesado y concentrado en su nuevo trabajo e Ino estaba comprometida y ocupada en los preparativos de la boda.

En ese momento pensé ¿Qué le pasa al destino?, su brújula se desvió y le dio un vuelco al romance de mis mejores amigos. Así, que fui a visitar la tumba de Asuma Sensei, a contarle todo y para ver si se me ocurría algo para juntarlos a ambos.

Recuerdo:

_Estaba Choji frente a la tumba de su Sensei, sobre un suave césped:_

"_Asuma Sensei, hoy en este día cuando el sol está en su mejor forma, te vengo a contar que tus sabias predicciones, como las que hacías al jugar shogi, sobre Shikamaru e Ino te las ha ganado el destino. Nunca lo imaginé pero el destino te ha derrotado._

_Siempre decías que mi amiga rubia y Shika estarían juntos, porque uno complementaba al otro, pero ahora que se han vuelto a encontrar, cada uno ha creado su vida. Ino se casará en un mes y Shikamaru ¡no lo vas a creer!, está muy entusiasmado con su nuevo proyecto._

_Pero no te preocupes, ¡haré lo que esté a mi alcance para que estén juntos!"_

Fin del recuerdo

Aunque no lo crean – siguió- hice todo lo posible, lo que estuvo en mis manos para poder juntarlos: los invité a cenar, a merendar, caminar, pero era como si se pusieran de acuerdo para no verse, cuando iba uno no iba el otro. Así, que decidí pedir ayuda a las autoridades.

Fui para que Tsunade-Sama, y le pedí que nos mandara a una misión, la que fuera, "para recuperar nuestras relaciones"- al pronunciar esto último hizo dos comillas con sus dedos, causando risas entres Kumiko y Kazú- y así pasó, la Hokage nos mandó de misión, la cual consistía en escoltar al hijo de una familia importante en el aldea del rayo.

Fue ahí, durante nuestra misión, en ese largo recorrido donde todo sucedió…- Choji percibió una mirada de confusión en Kumiko.

Kumiko, ¿por qué esa cara?

Abuelo… si tú estabas tratando de unir a Shikamaru e Ino… - dijo confundida- ella estaba comprometida…

Buena pregunta… yo estaba tan concentrado en unirlos que se me había olvidado el compromiso de Ino, estaba dispuesto hacer lo que fuera por unir a mis amigos

Oh…- pronunciaron ambos niños sorprendidos- abuelo que cruel…

Creo que estaba obsesionado, ya yo era feliz y quería que ellos también lo fueran… ¿puedo continuar? ¿no están interesados en saber que sucedió después?

Sí… ¡continua!

En ese recorrido nos unimos más que nunca. Llegamos a nuestro destino y la familia en símbolo de agradecimiento nos ofreció hospedaje y comida para pasar esa noche en su lujosa casa.

Todo pasó sin ser planificado. Nos sirvieron una deliciosa cena en el hermoso jardín de la casa. Comí, comí y comí hasta darme cuenta que las miradas de Shika e Ino estaban sobre mí, no comprendía por qué, pero sin darme cuenta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la comida había desaparecido como por arte de magia, todas las bandejas de comida estaban extrañamente bacías al igual que yo lleno y exhausto, y decidí ir a dormir. Dejando a Shika e Ino, bajo la luna plateada y brillante en la mesa situada en medio del jardín lleno de rosas.

Llegué a mi habitación, y desde el gran ventanal que daba al jardín pude ver como mis amigos se miraban y reían juntos, y me sentí satisfecho, porque había conseguido lo que quería.

Entonces…- dijo Kumiko-¿Ino no se casó con su comprometido?

No seas tan impaciente- dijo Kazú mirando a su hermana- se nota que el abuelo no ha terminado

Ino si se casó con su prometido, incluso Shikamaru y yo fuimos sus padrinos de boda. No conseguí que Shikamaru e Ino estuvieran juntos, pero conseguí algo mucho mejor…

¿Qué fue?- preguntó Kazú con curiosidad

Conseguí mejorar nuestra amistad y volvimos a ser mejores amigos, como antes.

¿Y la boda?- preguntó Kumiko

Fue una gran boda con una majestuosa fiesta donde nos encontrábamos los antiguos 12 novatos, que fuera lo que fuera, en cualquier situación estábamos para ayudarnos y apoyarnos.

Abuelo todas tus historias nos dan una enseñanza…

¡Cierto!, ¿Cuál es la de ésta?- dijo Kazú pensativo

No todo en la vida ninja son las misiones, guerras, invasiones y peleas, sino contar con buenos amigos y compañeros para que con su apoyo podamos triunfar en cual misión, desde las más sencillas hasta la que la vida de tu aldea está en juego.

_Fin!_


End file.
